Mi luz
by Lulyta-chan
Summary: "Sasuke le teme a la oscuridad, pero Naruto y Sakura siempre estarán para él." -Universo Alternativo-


_**Martes - 29/11/2016 -**_

 **Muy buenas, queridas/os lectores!**

Aquí vengo a dejar otro aporte al fandom, como siempre, de Naruto.

Es una historia de un único capítulo que se me ocurrió en la noche, cuando me era imposible pegar un ojo. Entonces me dije, ¿por qué no? Me levanté, busqué una hoja y lápiz y la mano cobró vida por sí sola.

Espero que sea de su agrado, y como siempre es una humilde historia. Sobre mis otros fics (si están interesados) no he tenido tiempo para terminar las continuaciones pero ya me pondré a trabajar en ello, no se desesperen y disculpen la demora.

.

Sin más dilación, dejo que lean!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La narración de la historia sí me pertenece.

* * *

 **Mi luz**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Viernes en la noche, el momento de la semana en el que tres amigos se reúnen para pasar el rato, viendo películas, jugando videojuegos en la consola, o simplemente poniéndose al tanto de lo transcurrido en la semana. Aunque tenían la posibilidad de mantenerse comunicados gracias a los mensajes de texto y las redes sociales, era el único día en el que estos mejores amigos podían coincidir para verse.

Amigos desde que usaban pañales y apenas balbuceaban uno que otro sonido entendible. Pero que lamentablemente, al ir creciendo, fueron enviados a colegios diferentes; entre los estudios, actividades extracurriculares y compromisos que ocupaban su tiempo, he ahí el motivo del por qué solo podían verse una noche a la semana. Sin embargo, estas personas se las ingeniaban para que el viernes por la noche fuera solo para ellos, volviéndolo sagrado, intocable.

Nos encontramos en una gran casa de dos pisos con el estilo tradicional japonés, en donde un joven rubio tocaba el timbre. Éste joven llevaba una cara de nerviosismo y temor claramente visibles y el motivo de ello se encontraba en ese momento abriéndole la puerta, mostrando una mirada fulminante al reconocer a la visita.

—¡Naruto-baka! ¡Llegas tarde! —le acusó la chica en la entrada, con enojo justificado ya que el horario de reunión era a las 8pm y ya eran 8:47pm; como se mencionó antes, ese día era sagrado, por lo que tal descarada tardanza por parte de su amigo era imperdonable sin un buen motivo.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡No volverá a pasar, lo juro Sakura-chan! —se disculpó con las manos alzadas en un intento de apaciguar a la bestia.

El estruendoso sonido de un rayo surcando el oscuro cielo los sobresaltó, más no tanto como la repentina voz del amigo faltante y dueño de casa, que hacía acto de presencia como si fuera un espectro.

—Dejen de perder el tiempo, ustedes dos. Y entra de una vez, Dobe. Que empezará a llover —los reprendió el que era el mayor de los tres, con su característico entrecejo fruncido.

—Ya. No te alteres, Sasuke-kun —dijo la chica para evitar que éste se las tomara con el rubio, como si ella no hubiera querido asesinarlo hace unos segundos.

Así es, estos tres mejores amigos son nada más y nada menos que Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke, quienes cuentan con 17 años.

—A todo esto, ¿por qué te has tardado tanto, Naru? —continuó hablando la única mujer del pequeño grupo.

—Lo lamento. Es que en la tienda de Ichiraku vendían un ramen espectacular de edición limitada y quería compartirlo con mis mejores amigos —sonrió de felicidad ante su adquisición.

Sólo hasta ese momento los otros dos se percataron de las bolsas que cargaba el chico y que dejó en la mesa de la sala de estar. Sasuke y Sakura sonríen acompañándolo en su alegría, conmovidos por el detalle de compartir su comida favorita con ellos. Más el rugido de otro relámpago y las gotas de lluvia cayendo ferozmente sobre el techo, interrumpieron el agradable momento de amistad.

—Al parecer será una noche agitada —murmuró con preocupación Sakura, mientras miraba por la ventana el temporal que se desataba fuera.

—No te preocupes, Sakura-chan. Si sientes miedo dejaré que me abraces —ofreció el rubio con una sonrisa pícara para molestar a su amigo.

—Ya quisieras, Uzumaki —lo fulminó éste—. Voy por las películas —y así salió de la sala, antes de matar a su mejor amigo en tiempo récord.

—Hahaha. Iré a calentar el agua para el ramen 'ttebayo.

Sakura soltó un suspiro y negó con resignación, al tiempo que se acomodaba en el sillón; esos dos nunca cambiarían, es lo que pasaba por su mente.

De nueva cuenta se oyó un relámpago con la diferencia que esta vez mucho más cerca y segundos después se produjo un apagón en todo el vecindario, por consiguiente la residencia Uchiha quedó a oscuras. La chica emitió un gritito de sorpresa al verse de un segundo a otro inmersa en una total oscuridad.

—¡Chicos! —llamó enderezándose, el sonido de la fuerte lluvia ocupaba todo a su alrededor, ensordeciéndola poco a poco.

No pasaron más de quince segundos cuando una luz la cegó momentáneamente, para después vislumbrar al rubio que se acercaba a ella con una linterna, la cual había encontrado de casualidad en un cajón de la cocina antes del apagón.

—Sakura-chan, ¿estás bien? —preguntó desesperado un vez llegó a su lado, pero la razón de ello no era por la chica, sino más bien por…

—Naruto, ¿dónde está Sasuke-kun? —fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento del muchacho, y la razón es porque…

—¡Uwaaaaa! —escucharon el grito de terror del moreno, que si no se equivocaban provenía desde la habitación del joven, en el segundo piso.

—¡Rápido!

Luego de la exclamación del rubio, ambos salieron disparados al encuentro de Sasuke, donde lo encontraron arrodillado en el centro de su habitación, sosteniéndose la cabeza y emitiendo quejidos de desesperación y pánico; mismos sentimientos que se reflejaban en su rostro una vez lo alumbraron. Sin perder tiempo Sakura se lanzó hacia el suelo y lo tomó entre sus brazos con fuerza; Naruto, en cambio, comenzó a buscar una lámpara a batería que el Uchiha siempre mantenía en su cuarto.

—¡Sasuke-kun! Tranquilo, soy yo, Sakura. Aquí estamos —le susurró al oído con angustia al verlo tan alterado—. ¡Date prisa con la luz, Naruto!

—¡Ya! ¡La encontré! —exclamó al tiempo que la encendía.

Naruto se acercó a sus amigos dejando la lámpara en el suelo y la habitación se iluminó, pudiendo ver todo claramente. Imitando la acción de la chica, el Uzumaki se arrodilló y se unió a aquel abrazo intentando así calmar a su aterrado amigo.

—Aquí estamos, Sasuke. No estás solo —le dijo en tono conciliador, sintiendo como poco a poco éste se tranquilizaba, regulando su agitada respiración—. Aquí estamos.

El motivo de tan evidente crisis en Sasuke se remite a cuando él era pequeño; el día que comenzó a temerle a la oscuridad. El mismo día en el que, oculto en un lugar secreto, gracias a la rápida actuación de su hermano, y con los ojos vendados, oía los lamentos de su familia al ser brutalmente masacrada por una panda de infelices y despiadados que ingresaron a robar en su antigua casa. La policía arribó de inmediato, también gracias a Itachi, pero ya era muy tarde; Sasuke había quedado solo y traumatizado de por vida, temiendo con todas sus fuerzas a la oscuridad ya que ésta le hacía rememorar los gritos de agonía de su madre, padre y hermano mayor.

El muchacho ha intentado con mucho esfuerzo evitar y controlar estas crisis después de tan horrido suceso; por desgracia había momentos como ese en el que no podía evitarlos al encontrarse sólo y rodeado de toda esa oscuridad. Sin embargo, tenía algo a su favor, y era lo que siempre lograba sacarlo de las tinieblas de su mente; la luz, o mejor dicho Sakura y Naruto. Ellos eran su luz y mientras permanecieran junto a él, la oscuridad nunca podría alcanzarle.

—Todo está bien, Sasuke-kun. Naru y yo estamos contigo —escuchó la dulce voz de su amiga.

Aun temblando, el chico abrazó a sus amigos con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban; de sus ojos emergieron un par de lágrimas que no pudo evitar que escaparan.

—Gracias —dijo con la voz ahogada e hipando.

Así, los tres permanecieron el resto de la noche, espantando los fantasmas de Sasuke hasta que la electricidad regresó y la tormenta se alejó, fuera y en la cabeza del Uchiha.

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Dejes sus reviews para saber qué les ha parecido.

 **.**

 **Ja ne!**

 **-Editado: 12/05/17-**


End file.
